Histoire d'Amroth et Nimrodel
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Tendez l'oreille ! Je vais vous conter l'histoire jusqu'alors méconnue, d'Amroth, roi de la Loríen au début du troisième âge et de Nimrodel, jeune elfe nando...
1. Bataille de Dagorlad

**Histoire d'Amroth et Nimrodel**

Catégorie : Romance, drame, aventures...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les différents lieux viennent de l'imagination du professeur Tolkien et non de la mienne. Les personnages de mon crû possèdent eux aussi des noms tirés des langues de JRR Tolkien.

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire d'Amroth et de Nimrodel compte parmi l'une de mes préférées. Tolkien ne l'ayant malheureusement pas beaucoup développée, j'ai décidé de tenter de le faire, à ma manière. J'ai cependant cherché à respecter tout ce que Tolkien avait déjà pu écrire sur le sujet. Si jamais donc vous voyiez une quelconque contradiction avec ses écrits merci de me le faire savoir. A savoir : les mots en italiques sont du sindarin (elfique).

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

De l'est une ombre se propageait dans le ciel. Elle avançait rapidement et assombrissait le cœur de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

La plaine s'étendant au pied de Barad-dûr était desséchée, parsemée d'immondices. Elle grouillait d'hommes, d'orques et d'elfes venus de par tous les côtés. Une odeur de charogne s'exalait de la forteresse maudite où se terrait encore Sauron le Nécromancien, dont la terre était souillée par sa seule proximité.

En ce lieu, se tenait Amdír, le roi de la Loríen.

Par cinq fois déjà il avait rassemblé ses troupes et donné l'assaut ; et ses gens avaient vaillamment combattu. Mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il ne l'ignorait point.

Il avait compté les têtes de ses ennemis par dizaines, par vingtaines ; mais cela était insuffisant.

Les orques battaient en retraite mais d'autres revenaient continuellement. Le nombre les submergeaient. Les gens de la Lothloríen étaient pleins de courage et d'endurance mais ils étaient bien mal pourvus en armes et en armures. Nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà tombés. Leurs vies qui auraient dû encore s'étendre sur des millénaires avaient été tranchées nets.

Et bientôt, il tomberait lui aussi. Il le savait car, même en ce jour, sa clairvoyance ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Cependant il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être allé au combat. Car jamais la paix ne règnerait tant que Sauron demeurerait invaincu… jamais…

Mais du milieu de ces sombres songeries Amdír porta les yeux sur son fils Amroth qui était à ses côtés et son coeur se réjouit. Il était beau, fort, et encore nullement dépossédé de son ardeur à la bataille. Sa sagesse amènerait la paix au pays de Lothloríen ; il ferait un bon roi.

§

Amroth bandait son arc vigoureusement et abattait de ses flèches affilées tous les orques qu'il pouvait atteindre. La bataille était en suspens.

De parmi les rangs des orques se rassemblèrent alors des Haradrims, de cruels hommes au service de Sauron. Ils étaient forts nombreux et dirigés par deux seigneurs dont la puissance n'avaient d'égale que leur malfaisance. Ils se nommaient Herumor et Fuinir et faisaient parti des Númenoréens Noirs, ceux qui s'étaient révoltés contre les Valar.

«_ -_ Amers sont ces jours, dit Amroth, où nous voyons des descendants de notre propre peuple se ranger au côté de notre ennemi. »

Mais un cri s'éleva alors et, en l'entendant, les Elfes comme les Humains s'étonnèrent et se réjouirent. C'était Durin, roi des Nains de la Moria qui, sans s'être annoncé, amenaient de nombreux guerriers en renfort.

Et Gil-Galad, lançant la même exhortation que son père bien des années avant lui, s'écria :

_« - Utulién aurë ! Aiya Eldalië an Anatari utulién aurë _! Le jour est venu ! Voyez peuple des Elfes, père des Humains, le jour est venu !

Amroth et tous ceux qui l'entouraient répondirent alors dans un cri d'espoir victorieux :

_- Auta i lomë ! _La nuit va finir ! »

Et ce faisant, le prince de la Loríen s'élança en avant, entraînant tous ses soldats à sa suite.

§

De grands coups énergiques, Amroth pourfendait tous ceux qui lui faisaient face. Son robuste bras frappait inlassablement avec toujours la même énergie. Il était vigoureux, prompt d'esprit et se savait combattre le bon combat. Il n'éprouvait donc que dégoût en tuant ceux qui se présentaient à sa lame, mais nullement de remord. Et ce ne serait certes pas la vaillance qui lui ferait défaut.

Ils firent d'abord face aux Haradrims. Ceux-ci, bien que mal équipés pour se défendre, étaient animés d'une haine vivace qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages.

Avec la férocité d'un loup aux abois, l'un d'eux se jeta sur Amroth. Mais, accusant le coup, celui-ci lui décocha une flèche en plein cœur, et l'homme s'écrasa à terre.

Le combat s'engagea alors entre la troupe hurlante et les elfes de Loríen.

Amroth était aux prises avec un homme cherchant à le percer de son javelot. Déviant le coup de son écu, il plongea sa dague dans le corps de son ennemi. La lutte était sauvage; les hommes bien que peu robustes, étaient vifs et emplis de malice. Ils agissaient avec lâcheté et fourberie, poignardant dans le dos l'elfe occupé à combattre avec un autre.

Amroth, qui avait déjà vaincu nombre de ses ennemis se trouva brusquement faire face à Herumor, le Númenoréen corrompu. Un sourire mauvais ravagea la face de celui-ci lorsqu'il avisa à qui il avait affaire. Il tira son épée du fourreau et attaqua avec violence. Amroth n'eut que le temps d'esquiver. Il sortit aussitôt son épée pour parer le coup suivant. Celui-ci s'abattit avec la même brutalité, doublée d'une puissance inouïe. Le prince comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rivaliser de force avec son adversaire ; il devrait se contenter de parer et d'éviter les coups jusqu'au moment propice où il pourrait enfin frapper.

Les attaques se succèdaient rapidement mais Amroth parait toujours, feintant parfois l'homme, mais sans parvenir à le distraire. Cependant, Herumor, fâché de le voir ainsi résister, frappait avec toujours plus de violence.

Ce fût sa perte et la fortune d'Amroth. Alors que le Númenoréen s'apprêtait à lui porter un autre coup, Amroth bondit prestement de côté et lui enfonça sa dague dans la poitrine. L'homme s'effondra et mourut dans un râle.

Les soldats de Lothloríen avaient vaincu les Haradrims. Les rares survivants s'étaient enfuis.

S'engagea alors un nouvel assaut contre les orques. A nouveau, une volée de flèches fit tomber les premiers assaillants puis, la terrible lutte pour la survie reprit. Amroth continuait à combattre avec toujours la même ténacité. Il tuait avec la précision d'une machine et la même sensibilité.

Mais voilà qu'il lui semblait peu à peu faire face à davantage d'ennemis.

Il était encerclé ! Son armée était pas à pas repoussée vers le sud et il en avait été séparé. Les orques le pressaient de toutes parts. Au prix de grands efforts, Amroth réussit à les tenir à distance quelques instants. Les quelques secondes de répit ainsi obtenues lui permirent de juger rapidement de sa situation : elle était bien mauvaise en vérité. Il s'agissait pour lui de reculer afin de rejoindre son armée, elle-même en grande difficulté, qui contemplait horrifiée, son prince pris au piège.

A nouveau les orques affluaient. Amroth planta son épée dans l'interstice entre le casque et la grossière cotte de maille d'un de ses ennemis. Il trancha la tête du suivant d'un coup sec. Il frappait sans réfléchir, la juste colère qui l'animait maintenant encore vivaces ses forces et sa volonté. Il se défendait avec rage, se refusant à l'idée d'être vaincu et de donner à ses immondes créatures la satisfaction de le voir mourir.

Le sang et la boue s'étendaient de toutes parts. Ils poissaient les longs cheveux d'Amroth et immaculaient son visage. Mais ses yeux d'un bleu pâle tirant vers le gris brillaient d'un éclat d'acier dans la détermination qui était leur.

Une vive douleur le sortit soudainement de son fol emportement, lui arrachant un cri. Il avait été frappé au côté et sa souffrance était si aiguë qu'elle semblait le transpercer de part et d'autre. Le coup avait été porté par un immense orque qui tenait en ses mains un épieu. Se baissant pour esquiver le coup suivant destiné à l'achever Amroth manqua s'écrouler à terre.

Mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'avouer vaincu. Il s'y refusait tant qu'il avait encore la force de lever son épée. Se redressant péniblement il fit face à l'orque que son élan avait déstabilisé. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir davantage, enfonça sa fidèle épée dans la gorge de son adversaire.

Il profita du fait que les orques soient désorganisés par la mort de leur champion pour se retourner et franchir avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de son armée.

Pas encore revenu d'être demeuré en vie mais conscient que la priorité n'était plus à se préoccuper de son propre sort, le prince de la Loríen s'adressa au soldat le plus proche de lui :

« _-_ Où se trouve mon père ? Il me faut lui parler immédiatement.

_-_ Il s'est retiré à l'arrière, il est gravement blessé. »

Alors, véritablement pris de peur pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille Amroth s'en fût vivement.

Il finit par apercevoir Saeldol, le conseiller, ainsi que d'autres seigneurs proches amis de son père. Ils conversaient avec un air grave.

S'approchant, il vit que son père était étendu près d'eux, à même le sol.

_« - Ada ! _s'écria-t-il, que vous est_-_il arrivé ?

_-_ Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent, répondit le roi d'une voix faible, je suis content de te voir là ; je désirais encore te voir avant de me rendre dans les cavernes de Mandos, il faut…

_-_ Ne dites pas de telles choses ! Vous devez vivre; vous allez vivre !

_-_ Il est inutile de se bercer d'illusions mon fils aimé, cessons donc ces paroles inutiles…

Amroth étouffa un roque sanglot. Des larmes voilaient sa vue, lavant son visage des souillures de la bataille. Mais Amdír reprit :

_-_ Il faut cesser le combat, se retirer immédiatement derrière la colline à laquelle nous tournons le dos. Plus de la moitié de nos guerriers sont morts et nous avons été séparés du reste de l'armée. Nous avons fait notre tâche ; j'ai rempli mon alliance avec Gil-Galad.

Les dernières paroles avaient prononcées dans un souffle. Le roi de la Loríen ferma les yeux et tentât de reprendre son souffle. Amroth laissa échapper un gémissement.

_- Adaaaa…_

_- Navaer nîn iônn, _adieu mon fils. Ne désespère pas ; tout n'est pas encore perdu, l'espoir subsiste toujours… »

Un dernier spasme agitasa main que son fils tenait entre les deux siennes, et le roi s'éteignit. Amroth poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir et tomba à genoux. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, figé dans sa détresse.

Mais Saeldol vint le trouver.

Il sembla à Amroth bien cruel d'agir pareillement. N'avait_-_il donc aucune considération pour son roi ? Ne voyait_-_il pas qu'à présent tout était vain ? Oui, pourquoi s'agiter inutilement ? Tout ne lui semblait plus que futilité face à cette dure évidence : son père était mort.

« _-_ Nous sommes à présent sous vos ordres. Quels sont_-_ils ? Que devons_-_nous faire ?

En cet instant précis, Amroth se sentait complètement désemparé. Il ne voulait pas de la royauté. Il ne se sentait pas plus apte qu'un autre à l'assumer, tellement impuissant en vérité… il n'avait rien pu empêcher, ni le massacre de son armée, ni la mort de son père…

Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il accomplirait son devoir, dignement, comme son père le lui avait demandé. Pour lui, la bataille était terminée.

_-_ Ordonnez la retraite. »

Le conseiller s'éloigna rapidement laissant Amroth seul avec le corps de son père.

Il était dans la mort comme il avait toujours été : majestueux, beau, noble et empreint d'une infinie douceur.

§

Nimrodel s'éveilla avec l'aurore. C'était l'heure pâle pâle où tout somnole encore. Le ciel était clair, d'un bleu sans voile, et l'air pur, dans la fraîcheur du matin. Le soleil déjà, caressait la forêt de ses rayons bienveillants. Tout renaissait. Les fleurs d'or s'ouvraient et de nombreux oiseaux laissaient entendre leur chant tandis qu'en bas, dans l'herbe tendre, fleurissait à nouveau l'elanor et le niphredil.

Nimrodel se leva et se dirigea vers son balcon. Son regard embrassa les pics neigeux des Monts brumeux qui s'étendaient dans le lointain.

Elle avait passé la nuit dans son talan niché dans un grand mallorn, méditant en tailleur sur une couverture de coton posée à même son plancher. De sa demeure on pouvait contempler le cheminement de la rivière qui prenait sa source dans les montagnes pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Cette rivière tant chérie de Nimrodel.

Elle vivait là, avec les oiseaux et les écureuils comme plus proches voisins. Mais des bruits vinrent la tirer de sa douce quiétude et elle sentit un brusque changement dans l'air environnant.

Inquiète et intriguée, elle s'arracha à la contemplation des eaux courantes et se saisit de la branche la plus proche. Elle bondit lestement sur un autre arbre. Puis, elle entreprit de descendre parmi les longues branches grises. Elle se mouvait avec rapidité et agilité.

Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol elle courut jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt d'où elle vit une colonne de guerriers marchant dans sa direction. Elle grimpa dans un arbre bordant le chemin pour pouvoir observer sans être vue elle-même.

C'était des elfes de son pays. Ils étaient blessés pour la plupart et ils avaient le regard hagard d'hommes au réveil d'un long cauchemar.

Un frisson la parcourut. Combien d'entre eux avaient-ils du voir mourir, quelles souffrances avaient_-_ils dû endurer ? Et eux_-_même avaient du combattre, ôter des vies… Sa répulsion pour tout ce qui touchait à la guerre était telle qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils aient jamais pu y prendre part. C'était là quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait ni comprendre ni accepter.

Elle brûlait de descendre pour les voir de plus près, dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelques-un de ses amis car leur nombre était bien moindre qu'à leur départ. Mais la souffrance qu'elle lisait en eux la retint. Que dirait-elle à ces hommes qui avaient le cœur encore lourd des toutes les horreurs qu'ils venaient d'endurer ? Nulles paroles de réconfort ne saurait les toucher en cet instant, elle le savait bien.

La triste troupe avançait toujours, des elfes de tous âges défilaient tristement sous ses yeux quant elle aperçut, un brancard porté par quatre guerriers. Dessus reposait un elfe. Il lui sembla étonnement beau dans ce sinistre tableau, et son visage affichait une expression sereine qui le distinguait de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais son teint était d'une pâleur surnaturel ; il était mort.

Nimrodel qui le détaillait perchée dans son arbre étouffa un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant le roi.

« _Nae !_ Hélas ! Quels cruels malheurs nous frappent donc en ces jours ! Il me faut aller prévenir mon père sans tarder ! »

Descendant du mallorn, elle partit dans une course folle qui devait la mener jusqu'au cœur de la forêt.

§

Le temps était brumeux et les rayons de soleil ayant percés ne répandaient qu'une pâle lueur. Amroth fixait le corps de son père mis en terre. Il avait été déposé dans une tombe et à ses côtés reposait son épée et son étendard.

Amroth se força à détacher son regard de ce corps sans vie qui, dans la froideur de la mort, lui paraissait soudainement étranger. Il préférait conserver en son cœur l'image du vivant de son père.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il entonna sa complainte :

_« O Amdír, O Malgalad ! _Oh Amdír, Oh Malgalad !

_O mîn aran ! _Oh, notre roi !

_O sael brannon ! _Oh sage seigneur !

_Sador na lîn 'waedh, _Fidèle à ton serment

_An i sîdh maethannech, _Pour la paix tu combattis

_A nas gwannannech, _Et là-bas tu mourus.

_U thiatha,_ Plus jamais tu ne paraîtras

_Beleg na lîn 'weth_, Puissant à la tête de ton armée

_Aglareb or lîn archam_, Glorieux sur ton trône.

_I ngeir lîn faer athradant,_ Les mers ton esprit a traversé.

_Hebithatharm lîn rîn an uir, _Nous garderons ton souvenir pour toujours

_A lîn esta bronatha_, Et jamais ton nom ne sera oublié

_A Nlórinand_, en Loríen. »

* * *

Voilà ! Il y a surtout eu des scènes de bataille bien que cela soit une histoire d'amour mais c'est seulement le début. 

A ceux qui ont aimé comme ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas, le bouton pour les commentaires est en bas en gauche (des fois que vous l'auriez oublié ;o). Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont fondées. Merci d'avance !


	2. Avènement

Voilà la suite ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt je vous l'accorde. M'enfin… un peu de pitié pour une lycéenne débordée non ?

Il paraît qu'il n'est plus de mise de répondre aux reviews dans l'histoire mais ce n'était pas encore le cas quand je les ais reçues donc pour cette fois en tous cas je le ferais tout de même…

La ptite fée Clochette : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! -rougis- En effet il y a peu d'auteurs qui m'ont autant passioné que Tolkien. Je trouve ses histoires superbes et le monde qu'il a créé est absolument merveilleux… Je serais ravie si par ma fic j'arrive à t'y faire trouver toi aussi quelque intérêt… 

Uruviele : Merchi beaucoup ma Viele' … merci de m'avoir relu et conseillé et surtout merci de m'avoir encouragé sinon je n'aurais peut-être toujours pas posté ce chapitre…

Ely : -toute rouge- Je suis très flattée d'être comparée au maître bien que je ne crois pas que jamais personne puisse jamais l'égaler dans son domaine… c'est vrai que Amroth et Nimrodel sont peu exploités comme personnages de fics ce qui bien dommage je trouve mais a au moins l'avantage de présenter quelque originalité à ma fic… par contre Uruviele a écrit un très beau one-shot sur ce sujet, plus particulièrement sur Nimrodel en fait, si tu apprécies le personnage il te plaira sûrement…

Estel : Merci pour ta review Estel ! Hé bien la voilà (enfin) la suite ! Pour ce qui est des gens de Dol Amroth j'aborderais peut-être rapidement le sujet mais ce sera vers la fin donc je ne suis pas encore très au clair en ce qui concerne ces chapitres…

Liraïs : Déprimant ? C'est que c'est conçu pour ma chère… ;o)

Kiki en fooooooooooorce ! (pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, je les pense nombreux, Kiki est le petit nom dont Liraïs a affublé le professeur Tolkien. Charmant non ? ;o)

Clem : Mirci beaucoup Elro… j'espère que tu appréciera auntant ce deuxième chapitre !

Albane : Vi c'est triste que les elfes y sont mourus… mais j'ai une chance extraordinaire car on pas mal d'information en ce qui concerne les elfes de Lothlorien à cette période…

Junon2 : Merki beaucoup pour ta review… Alors pour approfondir ta culture sur la Terre du Milieu sache que la bataille du chapitre précédent était la bataille de Dagorlad ( 3434 à 3441) qui marque la fin du Second Age. Nous en sommes donc au début du Troisième dans ce chapitre. Tu peux trouver davantage sur ce sujet dans le silmarillon ou les appendices du SDA.

Un grand merci pour tes compliments comme tes critiques. En ce qui concerne la mise en page je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après coup que fanfiction m'avait foutu en l'air mes paragraphes et les signes qui les séparaient. J'ai essayé d'y faire attention dans ce chapitre et tâcheraient de corrigerle précédentprochainement.Pour les traductions elfiques cette fois-ci je n'ai plus intercalé directement les phrases et leur traduction j'espère que ce sera plus compréhensible.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Avènement**

L'eau jouait avec les galets polis qui s'entrechoquaient en des tintements d'argent. Nimrodel trempa son pied nu dans la rivière pour sentir courir dans ses veines la froide gaieté de la rivière. Les rayons du soleil qui tombaient obliquement faisaient scintiller les eaux et paraient de milliers de perles nacrées l'herbe tendre de la rive.

Soudain, le bruit de pas légers et empressés dans la forêt, et une voix criant à tue-tête :

« _-_Nimrodel ! Hé, Nim ! »

L'interpellée, assise au bord de la rivière, se retourna pour voir son interlocutrice.

Ninniath, son amie, se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit à coté d'elle. Sa crinière bouclée était emmêlée, et ses joues rougies par sa course. Elle leva un regard exultant vers son amie :

« _-_Ca y est ! C'est fini !

_-_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? demanda Nimrodel intriguée par son enthousiasme.

-La guerre, elle est finie ! Nous avons vaincu !

A ces mots Nimrodel s'illumina. Plus que tout autre cette nouvelle la remplissait de joie. Le siège de Barad-dûr durait depuis sept ans déjà et il semblait que tout espoir de victoire fût vain. Et la guerre était une chose si laide, si haïssable…

_-_Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle précipitamment.

-Je ne le sais, répondit Ninniath, ni moi ni personne d'autre. Mais la rumeur prétend que ce serait Isildur, le fils d'Elendil, un Númenoréen venu d'au-delà de la mer, qui aurait affronté l'Ennemi en un combat singulier et qui l'aurait abattu.

-Ainsi un homme aurait vaincu Sauron… murmura Nimrodel avec incrédulité.

-C'est ce que l'on m'a rapporté… En voyant son père tomber Isildur aurait été pris de rage et se serait élancé, brandissant sa lame contre Sauron. Ce qui s'en a suivi, personne ne l'a rapporté car un opaque nuage de fumée a enveloppé le champ de bataille. Mais soudain un cri inhumain s'est fait entendre, et lorsque les ténèbres se sont dissipées, de Sauron il n'y avait plus trace…»

D'un arbre voisin tomba un bourgeon doré qui ondoya quelques instants sur les eaux limpides puis, balloté par l'écume blanche, se perdit dans les flots sinueux. Seules se faisaient entendre les eaux blanches de la cascade qui jaillissaient un en grondement et se déchiraient sur les sombres roches en un ballet éternellement réitéré.

Le cœur battant, les deux amies se regardèrent et, rompant le bref silence, éclatèrent de rire. Elles rirent d'un rire sans motif comme peut l'être celui d'un enfant, mais du rire de personnes heureuses et goûtant simplement leur bonheur de l'être.

Les craintes et tensions accumulées tout au long de ces douloureuses années s'évanouirent, nuages gris emportés par le vent pour laisser un ciel exempt de tous tourments.

§

Dans la forêt de Lothloríen, en un vaste espace herbeux semblable à une salle de par sa haut voûte de branches entremêlées et ses imposantes colonnes, des arbres fièrement dressés, étaient réunis tous les grands seigneurs et dames du pays de Lothloríen. Tout autour, parmi les mallorns, se tenaient des elfes de toutes origines, silencieux dans leur attente respecteuse.

Ils étaient venus de tous horizons pour assister au couronnement du roi. Son temps de deuil passé, il devait à présent assurer la direction du royaume.

Le pays entier était dans l'allégresse. La guerre était finie et leur roi allait à présent monter sur le trône. Un nouvel âge commençait…

Jusqu'aux éléments semblaient participer au bonheur nouveau. Le ciel était lumineux, les bois radieux. De douces senteurs flottaient dans l'air qui avait un goût de printemps.

L'effervescence dont faisait preuve Nimrodel et son amie Mithrellas était néanmoins inconvenante.

Celles-ci étaient toutes deux parées de longues robes de soie. Le brocart blanc dont était faite celle de Nimrodel était orné de broderies dorées accordées à la splendeur de sa chevelure.

Elles se tenaient à découvert, légèrement en retrait. Sans aucune considération pour la situation, elles bavardaient et plaisantaient. Leurs frais éclats de rire attiraient sur elle l'attention des elfes aux alentours.

Le regard indigné que leur lança Sûlaina, une de leurs aînés, suffit toutefois à leur faire réaliser le peu de dignité manifesté par leur comportement.

Tâchant de prendre un air grave plus adéquat, Nimrodel fixa son attention sur le feuillage abondant d'un arbre voisin.

Elle eut la surprise d'y voir apparaître la tête de son ami Tingil, les traits déformés par une ridicule grimace ce qui eut pour effet de réduire à néant ses efforts de distinction. La jeune elfe repartit dans un fou rire.

Mais le silence soudain qui régnait y mit fin.

Amroth, le fils d'Amdír s'avança jusqu'au centre du cercle. Les feuilles dorées tombées à terre formaient un tapis pour ses pas et le respect et l'admiration avaient saisi toute l'assistance. Car il était beau, et sa puissance et sa noblesse se lisaient sur son visage. Pourtant, lui-même ne semblait point animé par la même joie que son peuple.

« _-_Comme il l'air triste et sévère ! » souffla Mithrellas à son amie.

Celle-ci ne put répondre car le son d'une trompe s'élevait pour saluer l'arrivée du prince. Son timbre haut et clair semblait un hommage au valeureux elfe dont le soleil perçant la voûte verte éclairait le grave visage.

Arbrannon s'approcha alors d'Amroth. C'était le père de Nimrodel ; considéré comme éminemment sage et digne de confiance, il avait assumé la régence pendant la guerre et jusqu'à ce jour.

Amroth mit un genou à terre devant lui et fléchit la tête. Lors, Arbrannon prit la couronne posée sur un coussin de velours que lui tendait la reine, signifiant par ce geste sa reconnaissance de la dévolution du pouvoir. Puis, il la ceignit au front de l'elfe agenouillé.

L'émeraude sertie dans le bandeau d'or étincela lorsque le roi se releva.

Le voyant ainsi, empli de majesté et rayonnant dans sa vigoureuse jeunesse, la foule éclata en cris de joie :

« _Orglass ! Orgell !_

_Digil e aglar ! Na i leithian !_

_Methen i cenaith a i naeg_

_S_í_r na amdir e glass !_

_I bauglir digill e dae gwannant_

_I fuin a faraen_

_Bom i gail thilia!_

_Tôll lû-e-hîdh_

_Digil e aglar ! Na i leithian !_

Jour de joie ! Jour d'allégresse !

Victoire et gloire !

Enfin, voici notre libération !

Cessent les lamentations et la douleur

Place à l'espoir et la gaieté !

Le tyran est vaincu

L'ombre a disparu

La nuit a été chassée

Sur nous le soleil brille à nouveau !

Viennent à présent des temps de paix

Victoire et gloire !

Enfin, voici notre libération »

§

Face à ces manifestations de gaieté, Amroth resta de marbre. Figé dans son masque de rigidité, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

Sa souffrance et son affliction ne transparaissèrent en rien dans le froid sourire qu'il arbora aux différents souverains venus de l'ouest et de l'est.

Aucun de ses gestes ne trahit le tourment et l'amertume de son âme.

Les trois jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent en réjouissances de toutes sortes où il afficha toujours le même air de feinte douceur alors qu'en lui-même, il était torturé et empli de rancœur.

Nuls faits, nulles paroles ne purent l'apaiser.

Il accomplit ce qu'il se devait de faire, faisant preuve de l'humeur et des sentiments qu'on s'attendait à lui voir ressentir. Mais derrière sa noble courtoisie, son cœur pris dans un tourment de glace s'était fermé à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Seul son esprit, toujours vivace, le maintenait dans cette vie qui n'avait plus de prise sur lui.

Son père n'était plus et depuis lors, seul subsistait son devoir. Il n'éprouvait plus ni désir ni d'ambition. Ses sentiments se réduisaient à cette seule souffrance, cette culpabilité qui le déchirait, sans répit, sans le laisser un instant s'abandonner au soulagement de l'oubli.

§

Amroth avançait, les yeux dans le vague, au hasard de ses pas. Il marchait ainsi depuis des heures déjà, cherchant dans la nature qui l'entourait un réconfort. Mais la riante forêt contrastait par trop ironiquement avec son cœur toujours meurtri et ne faisait qu'aviver sa douleur.

Il marchait, et marchait toujours, sans sentir la lassitude de ses membres et son âme sombrant toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres de sa peine.

Mais alors que le temps passait, le ciel se vêtit de noir et ses larmes d'argent coulèrent sur les arbres de la Lothloríen.

Trempé, désemparé, le roi se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre gris. Et il resta ainsi, prostré. Combien de temps ? Cela il n'aurait su le dire. Plusieurs heures peut-être, mais toutes passées dans le même tourbillon d'idées funèbres.

Cependant, du gouffre de sa détresse, il entendit une voix se mêlant au crépitement de la pluie. Cela ne lui sembla d'abord n'être qu'une illusion de son esprit embrumé, mais cette voix s'éleva, pure et claire, se détachant du doux bruissement de la nature.

Amroth se leva, cherchant à repérer par l'ouïe, sa provenance.

Il arriva à une rivière et là, le chant se lui fût plus disctinct. Il évoquait les arbres verdissants et les feuilles ayant revêtues la forêt d'un tapis doré. Il parlait du vent dans les branches et des oiseaux folâtres.

S'étant avancé, Amroth distinguait à présent, près de la cascade d'où la rivière prenait sa source, une mince silhouette.

S'approchant davantage encore, il vit une menue jeune fille chantant là, éclaboussée d'argent. De l'eau ruisselait sur son visage et sa légère robe était collée par la pluie à son buste et à ses jambes. Des boucles blondes détachées de son chignon tombait sur son visage et celui-ci, aux traits d'une grande finesse, affichait une expression radieuse.

A présent, son chant avait pris une tonalité plus rêveuse, plus profonde, pour décrire le ciel pâlissant et le crépuscule parfumé.

Puis, sa voix se fit plus mélodieuse encore lorsqu'elle chanta la rivière jaillissant à ses pieds. Le son de sa voix se confondait et se mêlait au doux murmure de l'eau et au crépitement de la pluie.

Il sembla alors à Amroth que tous ses soucis et ses fardeaux étaient emportés au loin par les flots et que son cœur, lavé par la pluie, revenait à la vie sous l'effet du chant de la jeune fille.

Le soleil, perçant à nouveau derrière les nuages, baignait le sol de flaques de lumière et auréolait la cascade d'un arc-en-ciel. Ses rayons illuminaient la jeune fille et sa tête paraissait couronnée d'or.

La pluie s'était tue et le chant également.

Amroth, désireux de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était point égaré dans un songe, sortit des sous-bois. Mais l'elfe, qui se croyait seule, effarouchée, bondit se cacher dans un arbre.

Craignant de la perdre, Amroth l'appela d'une voix forte, et s'apprêta à grimper lui aussi pour la rattraper. Mais déjà, elle redescendait.

Elle le dévisagea d'un regard intrigué.

Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, Amroth lui dit :

« _-_Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais point vous causer une telle frayeur mais je vous aie entendue chanter et je désirais faire votre connaissance.»

Mais la jeune elfe restait obstinée dans son mutisme.

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que, sans doute, elle ne le comprenait pas. En effet, bien qu'étant tous deux de même race, lui-même était un sindar tandis que son royaume était majoritairement composé de nandor, des elfes vivants en ces lieux depuis des millénaires. En vérité, peut-être même ignorait-elle qui il était.

Il reprit donc, en nandorin cette fois-ci :

« _-_Comment vous appelez-vous gracieuse demoiselle ?

_-_Mon nom est Nimrodel, répondit cette dernière d'une voix assurée.

Amroth s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui retourne sa question mais elle n'en fit rien. Avec un air malicieux et jetant un coup d'œil à ses riches atours boueux, elle lui demanda :

_-_Et vous grand seigneur, que faites-vous donc ici en ce jour ?

Amroth se sentit vaguement honteux de paraître ainsi en pareille tenue devant la jeune elfe. D'autant plus qu'elle-même était fort agréable à regarder dans sa simple et courte robe de lin.

Cependant, à cause de la malice qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il répondit :

_-_Je me promenais simplement. Je découvrais ce mien pays et me trouve le moins bien connaître que je ne le pensais. J'ignorais qu'on y puisse trouver des fleurs d'un tel charme.

Ce disant, il dévisagea longuement la jeune elfe qui, gênée, fit mine d'être fâchée.

_-_Si ce n'est que cela, passez votre chemin, je ne vous retiens nullement, répondit-elle avec froideur.

_-_Je vais m'en retourner. Cependant, belle Nimrodel, ne me gardez point rancune d'avoir eu l'impudence de me montrer si franc à votre égard.

Mais un éclair narquois passa dans les yeux de Nimrodel et elle lui répondit avec une moue moqueuse dans un sindarin parfait :

_-Navaer aran nîn ! _Adieu mon roi ! »

Elle se saisit aussitôt d'une branche et d'un bond leste, disparut à ses yeux.


	3. À l'orée d'un nouveau jour

Hum… je crois que je ne peux que m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce troisième chapitre…

Je vous rassure le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement étant donné que (cette fois-ci) je sais déjà ce que je compte écrire dedans.

En fait mon histoire a subi plusieurs changements de scénario et un aussi un autre très important dont je tenais à vous informer. Cette fic est à présent liée, si je puis dire, à celle ayant pour titre « La Dame des arbres », de Uruviele. Les personnages de ma fic se retrouveront dans la sienne et vice-versa. Si donc vous désirez en connaître davantage sur eux il ne tient qu'à vous d'aller voir la dite histoire… Mais il n'est bien sûr pas nécessaire de connaître l'une pour comprendre et apprécier l'autre.

D'ailleurs ce chapitre-ci est dédiée à 'Viele, également ma bêta-readeuse, et sans qui ce troisième chapitre aurait encore mis bien davantage de temps à voir le jour… ;o)

Merci 'Viele… et un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et laissé une review…

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les yeux perdus dans la mer verte étendue à ses pieds et plongeant jusque sous les Montagnes blanches, Nimrodel songeait.

Sa rencontre avec la roi ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées et cela l'exaspérait. Son cœur, la perplexité de cette rencontre oubliée, s'était empli de colère.

Colère contre cet homme, ce guerrier qui règnait à présent sur le pays. Colère pour tout ce qu'il personnifiait, la violence du combattant et le sang-froid de l'homme accoutumé à détenir le pouvoir. Et colère surtout pour sa réaction, contrastant par trop avec l'image qu'elle s'était forgée de lui pour qu'elle puisse le haïr.

Un pli amer déforma ses lèvres fines en songeant avec quelque mépris à l'attitude de son père. Malgré le fait qu'il domina le jeune roi de la sagesse de bien des jours, il semblait lui vouer un respect sans borne. Sa confiance en cet étranger paraissait une insulte à Nimrodel : qu'un prince de Lorien s'inclina devant un sinda, fût-il roi, lui apparaissait comme inconcevable.

Mais si elle s'était elle s'était tout d'abord irritée contre le roi, lui gardant rancune de la surprise et de sa brusque irruption dans son intimité, c'était à présent contre elle-même que se tournait son aigreur. Elle ne ressentait point tout le mépris qu'il aurait du lui inspirer ; pis, elle en venait même à s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de son aversion pour lui. Et elle était fâchée de s'attarder sur cette pensée, de se laisser troubler ainsi.

Car ne méritait-il pas moins que son hostilité, ce prince gouvernant un peuple qui n'était pas le sien ? Tous ses sentiments ne devaient-ils pas se rebeller contre l'affront fait ainsi à son peuple et à sa culture ? Et il était un homme de guerre, avec tout ce que cela supposait en termes de barbarie et de laideur ; l'horreur de la mort qu'il avait donnée et donnerait encore la révulsait.

Arrachant son regard à la soleil qui embrasait le ciel pâlissant pour un ultime adieu avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, Nimrodel eut un soupir d'agacement. A quoi bon ces réflexions stériles ? Il fallait s'accomoder des choses telles qu'elles apparaissaient. Elle avait nul besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette rencontre ; elle n'en aurait sans aucun doute pas la moindre.

Ignorant la douce et brève rencontre de Lurien, pâle âstre blanc montant dans les cieux, avec la brillante mais fuyante Arien, Nimrodel quitta le précaire abri de la cime du mallorn.

§

« … pourrait certainement entraîner de grands changements dans le royaume. »

Amroth réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la fin du discours de sa compagne.

Celle-ci se leva et s'immobilisa, attendant visiblement qu'il la suive. Prenant son bras, il franchit la haute porte pour suivre un escalier de pierre autour duquel courait de fines branches de lierre.

Elle l'entretenait toujours des dernières nouvelles parvenues dans la matinée.

« Je ne doute point que vous réalisiez… »

Le roi était perdu dans ses pensées. Plusieurs semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis son couronnement ; malgré son habituelle modération les évènements survenus récemment l'avaient laissé quelque peu hagard : il était dur de savoir que tout un peuple comptait sur lui alors qu'il se sentait si peu assuré de son propre destin. La guerre était passée, remportée, et ce n'était point là la cause de ses péoccupations ; nul remord ne l'avait jamais effleuré de ses cruelles ailes. Mais la mort de ses soldats et celle de son père l'avait abattu, réduit à moins encore qu'une ombre, tandis qu'il s'interrogeait vainement sur le sens de tout ce qui l'entourait.

« … et sans doute devrions-nous pour cela… »

Cependant, ces derniers jours l'avaient vu renaître à lui-même : à nouveau, il appréciait les joies simples qui lui étaient offertes jour après jour ; il savourait le douceur des étoffes frôlant sa peau, la violente caresse du vent sur son visage, l'odeur s'exhalant de la terre après une averse, la mélodie de la vie de la forêt. Il prenait plaisir à se sentir vivant, simplement.

« … sans tarder. »

Amroth ayant eu la malséance de laisser paraître son ennui, Erinêl dit alors :

« -J'aimerais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon roi. »

Amroth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire vaguement agacé. Avec quelle délicatesse elle s'empressait ainsi de répondre à ses désirs ! Et ceci faisant, elle agissait toujours de telle manière qu'un observateur extérieur eut cru qu'elle agissait pour son intérêt propre.

En lui-même, il la compara à l'imprévisible créature qui, quelques temps auparavant, avait sans le savoir extirpé du deuil son âme, puis s'était gaiement jouée de lui.

Ne paraissant pas s'apercevoir du sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et de son air absent, Erinêl esquissa une révérence et tourna les talons avec toute l'élégance qui la caractérisait.

Le roi la suivit quelques instants du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait ; sa chevelure sombre remontée sur sa nuque découvrait ses épaules blanches qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient avec régularité, au rythme de ses pas.

L'elfe une fois hors de vue, Amroth s'abandonna à nouveau au tourbillon de ses pensées, et aux rêveries qui le tourmentaient. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée du palais. Il désirait entendre le rapport d'Haldir avant que celui-ci ne soit révélé au conseil.

§

Paisiblement installées dans l'herbe naissante, et protégées de la vigueur du soleil par de hauts arbres aux troncs neigeux, étaient trois elfes. Leurs rires s'élevaient insouciants dans le ciel clair et leurs yeux brillaient de toute la beauté de l'innocence.

L'une d'elles était assise, les jambes repliées sous elle et adossée à un arbre. Ses yeux d'un gris de perle furent traversés d'une lueur taquine tandis qu'elle interrogeait ses amies, paresseusement allongées à ses côtés.

« -Allons donc ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Cela semble en vérité le but recherché, grommela l'une en prenant une mine boudeuse. Son visage plein exprimait une franche bonté, démentant ses propos plaintifs.

-Voyons Ninniath, la réprimanda joyeusement Nimrodel, nous n'allons pas abandonner ainsi ! Ne peux-tu point nous la conter à nouveau Galadhwen ? »

La dénommée obtempéra avec un sourire.

« Quatre frères sont en ce monde ; ils sont nés ensemble. Le premier court sans cesse et ne se fatigue jamais ; Le deuxième mange sans jamais être rassasié ; le troisième boit et a toujours soif, et le quatrième chante une chanson sans jamais s'essoufler. Qui sont-ils ? »

Durant un moment, seuls se firent entendre le doux bruissement des feuilles au-dessus d'elles et, au loin, les trilles passionnés d'un oiseau ; le vent portait les bruissements de la forêt. Puis, Ninniath se redressa brusquement avec une expression triomphante.

« L'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air ! » énonça-t-elle victorieuse.

« C'est bien cela. A toi à présent ! »

Agitant ses boucles désordonnées et rajustant sa robe couleur pourpre d'un air important, l'elfe déclama solennellement :

« Vous le nourrissez, il vit. Donnez-lui à boire, il mourra. Qui est-il ? »

Nimrodel qui entourait distraitement ses cheveux couleur de sable esquissa une moue peu convaincue.

« La réponse nous est donnée par l'énigme précédente. Celui qui mange sans être rassasié mais ne supporte pas le contact de l'eau c'est le feu bien sûr. »

Ninniath se laissa lourdement retomber dans l'herbe tandis que son amie enchaînait.

« On les trouve le soir sans qu'on les ait cherchées, mais on les perd le matin sans qu'on les ait volées. Qui sont-elles ? »

La devinette n'aurait point été aisée si les éléments ainsi désignés n'avaient pas été tant chéris du peuple auquel appartenaient les trois amies.

« Les étoiles » répondit Galadhwen avec simplicité. Puis elle reprit :

« Fragile, vous le brisez si même vous le nommez. Qui est-il ? »

A cet instant, Nimrodel se laissa aller et plongea sa tête dans l'herbe humide de rosée. Un discret soupir expira sur ses lèvres. Il fut cependant nettement perceptible pour les deux elfes qu'étaient ses compagnes. Galadhwen fronça les sourcils.

« A quoi penses-tu donc ? »

Nimrodel eut un sourire mutin.

« Le silence »

Galadhwen éluda sa réponse d'un geste de la main.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. »

Sa compagne prit alors un visage plus sérieux pour demander l'air détaché :

« Dis-moi plutôt, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles qu'a rapportées Haldir ? »

Ses jeunes amies échangèrent un regard déconcerté et Ninniath émit un rire moqueur.

« - Pense-tu nous duper ainsi ? Tu te trompes grandement alors !

- Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux nouvelles de l'extérieur ? » renchérit l'elfe aux cheveux auburn.

« Oh, je me demandais seulement ce qu'il t'avais raconté, tu paraissais suspendue à ses lèvres quand vous vous êtes retrouvés, sans doute ses propos devaient-ils être de la plus grande importance ! » rétorqua taquine, Nimrodel.

Les pâles joues de Galadhwen prirent une légère teinte rosée tandis qu'elle protestait faiblement. Mais sans écouter ses objections, son amie éclata de rire, tandis qu'éclosait en elle le spectre d'une tendre tristesse.

§

Amroth parcourut la pièce du regard. Dans la riche chambre du conseil où brûlait été comme hiver un doux feu de bois baignant la pièce d'une lueur mordorée, on avait dressé les sièges en un cercle. Tous les membres du conseil avaient pris place. Ils s'étaient réunis pour écouter le récit d'Haldir revenu la veille de son expédition ; celui-ci se tenait au centre, fièrement campé sur ses jambes, son regard scrutait le visage de son souverain en l'attente d'un signe lui indiquant de prendre la parole. Amroth esquissa un geste d'assentiment et il commença de sa voix grave et bien timbrée :

« Je suis rentré hier du voyage qui m'a conduit aux Royaumes en Exil et à Imladris. Là-bas, j'ai reçu l'accueil attendu ; les dirigeant des cités de l'Arnor et du Gondor adressent à la Lothlorien tous leurs espoirs de bénédiction et l'assurance de leur amitié. Le seigneur Elrond salue chaleureusement les elfes lorinands. »

Une fois ces paroles conventionnelles prononcées, l'elfe requit une nouvelle fois du regard l'avis de son souverain ; celui-ci acquiesa d'un air las.

« Nous avons appris en Arnor de graves nouvelles. A notre arrivée, de longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ du roi Isildur et de sa suite, qui se rendaient à Fondcombe. Seuls étaient revenus au pays l'écuyer de leur roi et son compagnon, ramenant les fragments de Narsil. Cet écuyer, un dénommé Othar, a témoigné avoir fui une embuscade d'orques sous ordres de son souverain afin de préserver l'épée qui fût brisée. »

Tandis qu'il révélait ces nouvelles d'un ton neutre, des regards surpris et empreints d'une certaine angoisse se croisaient dans la salle, bien que pas un mot ne fût formulé. Le noble garde de Lorien continua donc son énoncé.

« Nous nous sommes alors rendus à Imladris comme convenu et avec l'espoir d'éclaircissements. Là-bas Elrond ne nous a hébergés que le temps de nous restaurer et de nous apprendre ce qui devait être su des souverains des eldars. En cette vallée protégée résident actuellement la reine de l'Arnor et celui qui est sans doute à présent l'unique héritier de trône, Valandil, le jeune fils d'Isildur. »

Dans l'âtre une bûche s'enflamma en un crépitement rougeâtre et le bois de pommier s'embrasant répandit une fragrance sucrée. Le silence pesait sur toute l'assemblée tandis qu'Haldir laissait aux nobles le temps d'assimiler les déroutantes informations.

« D'autres nouvelles du combat sont parvenus à Imladris. Vous souvient-il des récents troubles ayant agités nos frontières ? C'est alors que s'est produit ce combat, aux Champs des Iris. Un jeune homme blessé a trouvé refuge à Imladris. C'était l'écuyer d'Elendur qui avait été laissé pour mort sur le lieu de la bataille. Il est le seul qui n'y ait point péri, ou il y a fort à le craindre. Il a été témoin de l'adieu que se firent Isildur et son fils tandis que ce dernier le priait de s'enfuir pour épargner sa vie. Cependant, nul n'a revu vivant ou mort le roi de l'Arnor et du Gondor, et ce en dépit de toutes les recherches entreprises. »

Haldir reprit son souffle et le roi Amroth l'encouragea à poursuivre du regard.

« Les Royaumes en Exil doivent à présent avoir été avertis de la disparition de leur roi. Toutefois, son héritier est actuellement bien trop jeune pour prétendre au trône et auncun homme du Gondor n'est digne d'assurer la régence… Le seigneur Elrond se propose donc d'y veiller et de s'employer à l'instruction du futur roi. »

Une ombre de silence plana sur la pièce, puis, comprenant que c'était là la conclusion de son récit, les princes de Lorien s'agitèrent, et des murmures s'élevèrent tandis qu'ils tâchaient de réfléchir aux nombreuses conséquences que ne manqueraient pas d'avoir ces évènements. Haldir semblait hésitant sur l'attitude à suivre et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais Amroth l'interpella :

« J'aimerais que tu assistes à ce conseil. » lui souffla-t-il.

Le grave elfe prit donc place sur un siège, en retrait derrière son souverain. Un prince noldo enfin, prit la parole, laissant éclater ses sentiments.

« Nous devons réagir ! La Terre du Milieu change et vit tandis que nous demeurons en nos forêts. L'événement est trop important pour que nous n'y ayons quelque part. Il faut sans tarder envoyer une délégation à Imladris afin d'engager avec ses gens les pourparlers à propos de la succession. Former l'esprit du futur souverain et tenir son rôle jusque sa majorité : c'est trop pour un seul elfe ! »

« Je ne crois pas cependant que quiconque soit mieux à même que lui d'assumer ces tâches… le seigneur Elrond est en parenté avec les hommes des Royaumes en Exil, ne l'oublions pas. » énonça Erinêl d'une voix apaisante. »

Saeldol, qui siégeait à la droite du roi, prit alors la parole :

« Ne devrions-nous pas en effet envoyer une ambassade à Fondcombe, non pour contester son autorité, mais afin d'y assurer quelque prise ? Des relations avec l'Arnor ne seraient pas négligeables, et avec le Gondor bien davantage encore. »

Ces mots furent accueillis avec approbation parmi les nombreux princes sindar du conseil. Ils échangèrent force impressions jusqu'à ce le conseiller ne reprenne.

« En effet, si l'ambition peut paraître démesurée, Elrond ne se réserve, pas davantage que pour l'héritier légitime semble-t-il, le trône du Gondor. Or, Isildur ne l'avait-il pas conquis ? N'apparaît-il point que son fils y doive siéger ? Ce privilège ne doit pas lui être ôté si l'on suit mon opinion ; ce serait reculer qu'abandonner maintenant ces belles terres à Meneldur, sur qui nous avons peu d'influence et qui fait peu de cas des autres peuples que celui des hommes. Ne coule d'ailleurs en lui que peu du sang de ses pères ; il ne faut pas lui laisser autorité sur ce royaume. »

La grande majorité du conseil acquiesa, l'idée était habilement exposée et semblait tout à leur avantage. Mais Arbrannon, principal représentant au palais du peuple des elfes sylvains natifs de la forêt, contesta :

« Nous n'avons nul besoin de nous assurer le pouvoir sur les terres des hommes. Celles de notre peuple ne nous suffiraient-elles donc pas ? Et pourquoi faire tant de cas de la mort d'un seul de ces êtres alors qu'ils meurent par centaines tous les jours ? C'est leur destin tout comme nous avons le nôtre, et il ne nous appartient pas de vouloir l'influer. Isildur était un homme brave et un valeureux guerrier ; mais trop téméraire et faisant preuve d'une arrogance certaine. Croyez-vous que vous auriez pu lui, le conduire à la sagesse ? Meneldur n'est certes pas un homme que l'on peut fléchir mais n'est-ce pas une heureuse chose ? Il est droit et raisonnable, le Gondor connaitra la prospérité sous son règne. »

Tous alors se turent, car le vieil Arbrannon était reconnu pour son don de vision. Mais le bouillant prince noldo rompit le silence avec véhémence :

« Serons-nous toujours enchainés par de trop prudents avis ? Le peuple de Lorien s'abîme dans un pays fermé et une vie confinée ! Nul grands exploits, nuls choses belles ou bonnes ne peuvent sortir de cela ! »

Les murmures allaient croissants et commençaient à s'envenimer. Les idées traditionalistes de l'elfe sylvestre se heurtaient souvent à l'avis de la noblesse sinda et noldo. Prenant alors enfin la parole, Amroth intima :

« Paix à présent ! Ce que vous nommez indûment des chaînes sont en réalité les racines de ce fier pays. Nous avons entendu les paroles d'Arbrannon et je crois qu'en elles est renfermée la véritable sagesse. Faisons confiance à son discernement et sa sagesse sans laisser notre orgueil ou jalousie prendre le pas sur la raison. Nous enverrons une délégation à Imladris pour assurer maître Elrond de notre appui. »

Son conseiller se tourna vers lui avec un air de désapprobation visible mais le roi ne parut pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Mon souhait est, maintenant que la paix règne, d'apprendre à mieux connaître le peuple que je gouverne, car il me semble peu d'entre nous aient la compréhension des mœurs du pays qui est nôtre. »

Cela sonnait comme reproche et c'est manifestement ainsi que le perçurent les nobles sindar et noldor à leur air offensé et humilié.

Afin d'adoucir ses propos Amroth ajouta néanmoins :

« C'est une chose certaine qu'il est pour nous difficile d'intégrer des coutumes qui nous sont étrangères ; et les temps troublés que nous avons traversés n'ont pas facilité cette entreprise… Mais peut-être le changement doit-il se faire dans le sens inverse à celui prévu, peut-être devrions-nous considérer qu'ici, ce sont nous les étrangers… »

Alors qu'il parlait, il lui sembla que les yeux d'Arbrannon brillaient d'un curieux éclat. Cependant, il garda le silence alors que l'ensemble du conseil se soumettait à sa décision.

Après que les différents princes et nobles aient quitté la pièce, Amroth retint Haldir quelques instants.

« Tu as entendu comme moi leurs réactions. Sans doute les choses seront-elles dures à changer, et les peuples prendront-ils longtemps à s'accorder, mais j'ai bon espoir. Et en dépit de ton récent retour, j'aimerais te demander de porter pour moi le message de la Lorien à Imladris. J'ai confiance en ton jugement et ta loyauté et désirerais que tes yeux me rapportent ce qu'ils auront obervé et tes oreilles perçu.

_-_ J'agirai selon votre volonté, mon roi. »

§

La nuit commençait son règne et les ombres vespérales recouvraient la paisible forêt. Déjà, les animaux de la nuit s'aventuraient sous les frondaisons tandis que la rivière revêtait une robe argentée semblable à la douce lueur des étoiles s'éveillant. A bonne distance de la rive, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, Nimrodel chantait.

Son chant avait succédé à la rengaine pétillante des petits oiseaux mais sa voix modulait en de vibrants trilles qui perçait la tiédeur de l'atmosphère et s'élevait vers le ciel satiné. La mélodie était simple et uniforme, motif sans cesse répété en de légères variations exprimant tout le bonheur de vivre et chacune des causes le lui inspirant. L'elfe mettait dans son chant ses différents sentiments, la gaieté de la jeunesse et la joie de l'amitié ; elle célébrait tous les éléments qui l'entouraient : le réconfort de la douce soirée, la lumière déclinante se reflétant encore parmi les vaguelettes folâtres, et l'assaut du courant sur tout son corps, qui cherchait à l'entraîner, à l'enlever, la bercer dans les eaux moelleuses jusqu'à la noyer, lui faire perdre conscience, l'emporter dans leur tourbillon de folie et de beauté.

La mélodie se tendait, se faisait plus acérée, presque violente, tandis que le chant de la mer sommeillant toujours dans le cœur de chaque elfe, se dressait avec fracas. L'air se faisait cri, déchirement, envie et douleur. Comme l'océan en colère, vagues terribles et mortelles, écume de délicate dentelle, la mélodie était complexe, changeante et trompeuse. Splendide, d'une magnificence presque insoutenable, le chant grossissait, effaçant dans sa houle toute trace de raison.

Puis un nouveau thème s'immisca dans le chant ardent ; discret tout d'abord, sous-jacent mais toujours présent, et prenant soudainement de l'ampleur pour dominer la mélodie principale. Reflet de mélancolie, image cachée affirmant soudain son existence avec force. Elle était mensonge cette pensée dévoilée, tromperie à soi-même, honteux secret qu'elle dissimulait sous le voile de l'indifférence.

Là, le son se troubla, puis se tarit.

Nimrodel, luttant contre le courant, gagna la berge. Son visage gracieux était figé en une expression glaciale mais ses yeux, d'un vert foncé dans le soir tombant, brillaient sombrement. Elle s'abattu sur la rive et y resta immobile, sa peau ocrée dégoulinant tandis qu'elle demeurait plongée dans l'abîme blanc de la perplexité.

§

Amroth émergea brusquement de son sommeil. Il prit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits puis, s'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait ainsi réveillé. Instinctivement il allongea son bras jusqu'à terre pour empoigner la garde de son épée ; mais se ravisa : il était dans son royaume et la paix règnait dans le pays comme dans les alentours immédiats, maudite soit cette guerre qui lui avait inculqué une telle défiance !

Silencieux comme la nuit, il rabattit ses draps pour se lever. Il scruta la chambre du regard, survolant rapidement le guéridon, la garde-robe, son coffre et sa table de travail encombrée ; mais tout semblait à sa place ordinaire.

Il se dirigea alors vers le balcon, écartant sur son passage les longs voilages gonflés par le vent. Mais personne. Alors qu'il sondait l'obscurité de la forêt en contre-bas, il eut la soudaine certitude d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna en un mouvement brusque regrettant finalement d'être désarmé ; mais cette idée s'effaca aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était apparue, seul un elfe pouvait ainsi se déplacer avec tant de discrétion.

Celui qui se détacha des ombres était un homme, de taille modeste mais élancé, et revêtu d'une longue cape qui lui apparut comme grise et semblant dérober son corps aux regards. Il effectua une rapide révérence.

« Mon roi. »

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me déliner votre identité ? » demanda le souverain, tachant de gommer de sa voix toute trace de sa confusion.

« Je me nomme Tingil, fils de… Je suis un elfe nando, votre majesté. Ayant exprimé votre désir de connaître les us et coutumes de notre peuple, qui est aussi le vôtre, je vous propose aujourd'hui d'assister à un événement primordial pour les elfes sylvains. Nous sommes cette nuit le solstice d'été, la nuit la plus longue de l'année. A cette occasion est organisé une grande fête qui durera jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Vous seriez ainsi rentré à temps pour répondre aux obligations qui sont les votres. »

L'elfe parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis ajouta :

« Si réellement apprendre davantage de votre peuple vous tient à cœur, n'hésitez point. En ces temps et lieux, une fois l'an, tous rangs et convenances sont oubliés. Ainsi, ajouta-t-il plus lentement, et ce avec tout le respect que nous vous vouons, cette nuit vous ne serez pas Amroth roi de Lorien, mais simplement l'un d'entre nous, libre d'agir comme tout un chacun, et cependant que tous agiront à votre égard avec la même liberté. »

Amroth tentait de réfléchir aux intérêts et conséquences que pourrait avoir telle folie, tachant d'écarter de son esprit la séduisante perspective qui lui était offerte : être et vivre, pendant l'espace d'une nuit, un être affranchi de toute obligation et responsabilité. Et après tout, cela ne répondait-il pas au vœu qu'il avait publiquement exprimé ? Il finit par se convaincre que c'était une bonne chose, et qu'il ne s'y pliait pas à cause de son souhait, mais afin de pouvoir mieux assumer le rôle qui était sien.

Il dit enfin à l'elfe aux yeux vifs qui attendait sa réponse :

« Je vous suis. »

Tingil lui tendit alors sans mot dire une cape semblable à la sienne, qu'il endossa rapidement, bien qu'avec surprise. Il avait la sensation à la fois désagréable et follement enivrante d'aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu, de vivre une vie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Puis, l'elfe sylvain rabattit son capuchon et passa agilement la balustrade du balcon ; il bondit dans la forêt. Amroth le suivit et agrippa une frêle branche grise pour s'enfoncer à son tour dans les ombres.


End file.
